


Lab Notes

by In_Time_of_Peril



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Time_of_Peril/pseuds/In_Time_of_Peril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa and Tegan do a little scientific experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auronlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/gifts).



“So you see, I’ve just got to - Tegan! You’re not paying attention at all!”

“I am! I’m paying attention to every word.”

Nyssa sighed and frowned.

“Fine. What did I just say, then?”

“You - said you need to - something about a beaker?”

“Tegan, I know you’re not interested…”

“I am interested. I swear.”

Laying her notes aside, Nyssa crossed her arms. She, unlike Tegan, had been paying attention. She knew exactly where the human woman’s eyes had been straying, and she had to admit that the look of disappointment in Tegan’s eyes at this moment was rather interesting.

“This is all just rather important to me, Tegan, and I just wanted to share it with someone.”

“Then why not tell the Doctor?” Tegan groused, turning sharply and crossing to sit on the bed. “He loves all of that science stuff.”

“Yes. But sometimes it’s nice to share things with someone different. Someone who might see things in a new way. You would, if you’d even pretend to pay attention.”

“I’m sorry, really. I just can’t always catch everything when you start rattling on about proteins and long-chains and all of that.”

“Ah, so you were paying attention to some of it,” Nyssa said with a grin, and went to stand right in Tegan’s line of sight.

“Well, the words were making it to my ears, anyway. My brain was otherwise occupied, but…”

“That’s perfectly all right. It happens to me too, sometimes.”

“Does it?”

Nyssa nodded.

“When I’m making notes, or working on something, and - a certain someone walks in after her shower wearing nothing but a towel…”

“Nyssa.”

“Tegan."

It was easy to lean down, to rest her hands on Tegan’s knees and give the other woman a good view of what she had been studying before.

“You know, if you wanted to understand me a little more, you could always ask to study my lab notes.”

“I don’t think I’d know just how to handle - all the information.”

“Oh, I think you’d know exactly how to handle things.”

“Suppose I could give it a go,” Tegan murmured.

“Please do.”

Tegan made no move, so Nyssa seized her hand gently, guiding it to her body. The contact was soft, warm, and Tegan’s fingers twitched on Nyssa’s breast involuntarily. Nyssa gasped, arching into the touch.

“Oh, Tegan…”

Her legs wobbled and she pitched forward, collapsing them into a heap on the bed. Tegan’s hand was still in place, and the other had moved down to stroke Nyssa’s hip, working her slip upward.

“Now,” Tegan muttered, her lips pressed to the hollow at the base of Nyssa’s throat, “about those lab notes…”

“You - you’ve got them. So go ahead and learn.”

“Well, you might have to help me with some of the difficult bits.”

“Such as?”

“What you were working on. Just whatever - comes to you,” Tegan said, flexing her thigh against Nyssa’s mons.

For a moment, just a moment, Nyssa froze, trying to calm her body’s reaction to all of the sensory stimuli that Tegan was providing.

“Well - there are - what I was working on - there are more interesting reactions we could discuss. Such as what we’re experiencing at the moment.”

“Nope,” Tegan grinned, and she had shifted them around a bit. “I want to know about exactly what you were explaining before.”

“Pr-protein synthesis? Are you sure - oh, please don’t stop that.”

“I won’t, if you’ll explain.”

“Well it - it’s not as - uhn - as complicated as you might thi-oh yes, please…”

Nyssa suddenly found herself on her back, Tegan kneeling between her legs and smiling at her.

“So, it’s easy, then?”

“Well, not easy, but it’s - Tegan!”

Skilled fingers had slid up along Nyssa’s thigh and insinuated themselves just under the legband of her knickers.

“Should I stop?” Tegan teased. “Am I distracting you?”

“Not at all. So, to - what was I…”

“Protein synthesis.”

“Right. So, to begin, all you really need - you really need to - you’ve got to…”

Tegan chose that moment to lean down and mouth one of Nyssa’s breasts carefully. Even through fabric, the sensation was amazing, and Nyssa’s eyes slammed shut while, simultaneously, her hand went to the back of Tegan’s head and her hips pressed up against Tegan’s probing fingers. But suddenly, all of the ministrations stopped, and Tegan backed away.

“Why…”

“You’re supposed to be explaining this protein synthesis stuff to me, but it’s obvious you’re too distracted…”

“No! I’ll explain. Please, just - don’t leave.”

“I’m not leaving. Just thought I’d go and sit over there…”

“But I want you here,” Nyssa said, grabbing at Tegan’s hand and pulling her back down for a kiss.

“Mmm. All right. But you need to explain. Can’t let yourself get too distracted.”

“Right. Of course not.”

Nyssa took a deep breath and tried to focus.

“First you’ve got to take your - your - perhaps I should start by just explaining RNA.”

“By all means,” Tegan said, her fingers wiggling back to life.

“Well, your RNA - it’s very important. In this case, you’ve got tRNA carrying - uhm, working to carry the amino acids…”

“You told me that part.”

“When?”

“Last week.”

“Did I?”

Tegan nodded, finally lowering herself back on top of Nyssa lightly.

“And you - you really listened?”

“I’ve been known to. Before I get too distracted. I think I understand as far - something about code sequence binding?”

“Codon sequence?”

“That could be it.”

“You were listening,” Nyssa managed, half proud of Tegan, half dangerously distracted by Tegan’s teeth nipping gently at the meeting of her shoulder and neck.

For a moment, Tegan pulled away again, and Nyssa thought they were stopping, but instead, she felt Tegan tug her knickers down a bit roughly. She wriggled to help get them off, then carried on with her talk.

“Once you’ve got your mRNA bound to the ribosomal subunit, tRNA attaches to the mRNA. Then another subunit of the ribosome - Tegan, please - oh, please, that. Again…”

“Not getting distracted, are we?”

“N-no. The larger ribosomal subunit attaches to the group, and the tRNA is at what’s called the P site.”

“Fascinating.”

This whole time, Tegan’s fingers had been busily teasing and stroking Nyssa’s clit, and now one of them slid down and breached her core. Nyssa whimpered, hips bucking up.

“There’s a second tRNA that comes along and attaches for the mRNA’s next codon sequence,” she went on, rushing her words, hoping to keep Tegan going.  
“It falls into the A site on the ribosome…”

“Anything to do with the P site?” Tegan asked, looking up from kissing her way down along Nyssa’s torso.

“Call it the opposite. The balance. Anyway, once both the P and A sites connect to tRNA, they…”

Deep breath.

“A peptide bond forms. Each tRNA carries an amino acid, you see, and…”

Nyssa moaned rather inelegantly as Tegan began pressing warm, wet kisses along the skin of her inner thighs.

“The amino acids are connected via the peptide bond. Oh, Tegan, yes - Tegan - more, please…”

Tegan’s fingers were still hard at work, and they were joined now by her mouth. Nyssa had known for some time that Tegan was rather a cunning linguist, and the reaffirmation of that which she was getting at the moment was becoming very difficult to talk around. She fell mostly silent, only her occasional gasps and whimpers, along with Tegan’s little pleased sounds, filling the room. After a time, Tegan looked up at her.

“Well?”

“Mmm?”

“You were explaining the riptide bond.”

“Peptide. Yes. So the amino acids form a peptide bond. Eventually, the P site molecule moves away and the A site molecule - hmm - takes its place. Then the process - Tegannn…”

All the little sweet movements of Tegan’s mouth and fingers stopped for a moment, and she made some sound as if she were clearing her throat. That actually failed to help much, though it did jostle Nyssa back into her explanation. As soon as she spoke again, she was rewarded with Tegan happily starting back up.

“The process continues with tRNA transferring from A to P, new tRNA coming along to fill the empty site, until the ribosome comes - comes - oh, Tegan, I - I’m…”

Nyssa brought her hand to her mouth and bit down hard at the base of her thumb to keep from screaming. Her hips bucked sharply, and she felt as if every part of her body below the waist was shivering uncontrollably. By the time she had control over herself again, Tegan was beside her, holding her. They kissed, and she almost savoured the taste of herself on Tegan’s lips.

“Ribosome comes to what?” Tegan asked after a long time.

“Hmm? Oh, the ribosome moves along until it reaches a terminus. The termination codon sequence on the mRNA molecule. Then it splits back into subunits, the polypeptide chain formed during the amino acid bonds is released and, well, you have the basics of your protein.”

“I see. Told you I could pay attention. I just need a little close tutoring.”

“I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Well, I think we’ve both learned a valuable lesson. Several valuable lessons, maybe.”

Nyssa yawned and nodded, cuddling closer to Tegan on the bed for a moment.

“I think that we could both do a lot with this form of instruction,” she murmured.

“Could we?”

“Mm-hmm. I can teach you more about science, you can teach me - oh, I don’t know. How to fly - what sort of little plane was it?”

“A Cessna.”

“Right. You could tell me all about flying a Cessna sometime. I think I’d prove a most willing pupil. I’ve always liked studying.”

“Oh you have?”

“Well,” Nyssa grinned, tucking her head under Tegan’s chin, “with the right teacher.”


End file.
